iHeart The Stop Sign
by ReallyIsThatTrue
Summary: Parody Of iCarly Shipping ! The Cast Acts The Same As Always And Then They Start To Love Each Other ! Not Meant To Be Mean ! Also Parodies Getting Rich And SUPER POWERS For No Reason ! Charters Fall Love Go Back To Normal Then Fall Back To Loving !
1. Chapter 1

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- **PLACE** :: Sam's Bedroom !

- **TIME** :: 12:27 AM !

- Sam Is Watching Late Night TV. _Adult _Late Night TV. _**Really Adult**_ Late Night TV.

- The Show Sam Is Watching Is _'Bone Soup'_ A Show About Two Tough Guys Who Fight Other Tough Guys At Places Like Clubs, Bars, Parking Lots, Hotel Rooms, Malls, On Buses, And Even In Pools ! Also They Even Had Two Fights In _Disney Land_ ! The Tough Guys Names Are Royce And Dario !

- Guess Why It's_**Really Adult**_Late Night TV.

- Actually All The Shows On That Channel That Sam Is Made For Adults.

- Upset The Shows That They Show In Between 7:00 AM And 2:00 PM. Then They Show Pre-School Shows.

- Where Sam's Mom. She Is At A Rave Is With A Date She Met At Wal-mart Only Hours Ago.

- Sam Is Now Hungry. (As She Always Is)

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- Sam :: Momma Needs Something To Eat !

- *Sam looked her fridge and some bacon was there*

- Sam :: Cool Bacon ! :D

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- **MEANWHILE AT CARLY'S PLACE. **

- Spencer Is Looking At That _'I Can Has Cheezburger' _Website On His Pearbook Laptop In Bed When Ice Cream. He's Laughing So Hard !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- Spencer :: HaAaAAa ! That Kitty So Cute ! With The Banana And The Bunny Hat ! :D I Gotta Spashface This ! HaAAaaaaAAAa ! And Tweet This Too ! :D

- *then Spencer and his ADHD Spashfaced and Tweeted_** EVERY **_pic and vid he saw*

- Cell Phone :: Ring Ring !

- Spencer :: My Cell Phone ! :O *fell out the bed*

- *Spencer picked the phone*

- Spencer :: Hi Who's This ?

- Socko :: HEY Spen-CER ! It's Socko !

- Spencer :: Oh, Hi Socko ! …. Hey Socko …. Why Did You Call Me …. In The Middle Of The Night ?

- Socko :: BIG NEWS !

- Spencer :: Big News ?

- Socko :: POOL PARTY AT MY HOUSE THIS EVENING AT SEVEN !

- Spencer :: For Real !

- Socko :: Yeah For Real !

- Spencer :: Sweet !

- Socko :: _Annnnd _I Got You A Date !

- Spencer :: A Date ! Oh God ! Thanks Socko ! How Can I Ever Thank You !

- Socko :: Hey Don't Worry ! You Don't Need To Thank Me Man !

- Spencer :: But I Really Should !

- Socko :: Nah Spencer ! I Don't Need It ! Please Stop Worrying ! Okay Spencer !

- Spencer :: Okay Socks ! Noooo Worrying !

- Socko :: Cool ! So How's The Fan Fic Going ?

- Spencer :: Good ! It Just Started !

- Socko :: What's It About !

- Spencer :: I Don't Know Socko !

- Socko :: That's Sad !

- *then they talked for a _long _time*

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- **BACK AT SAM'S **

- **TIME** :: 1:04 AM

- Sam Is Sleeping Now !

- A New Show Started !

- It's Called _'The Streets Of Yellow' _Takes Place In New York City !

- Of Course The Yellow In The In The Streets Are Taxies !

- It's A Love Story About Two People Named Paige And Elijah ! They Break Up And Get Back Together _A LOT _!

- Carly Would _Love_ This Show ! Sam Fell Asleep After It Started !

- The Writer Is Going To Wake Up Sam Now !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- *Sam woke up*

- Sam :: Hey Writer Why Did You Wake Me Up !

- Writer :: To Get On With The Story !

- Sam :: In The Middle Of _'Streets Of Yellow'_

- Writer :: Hey ! I Can Make You Go OOC And Make You Like That Show !

- Sam :: …..

- Writer :: …..

- Sam :: Okay ! A New _'Bone Soup' _ Is Gonna Come On Soon, But My TV Does Not Have The Channel It's Gonna Come On. So I'm Going To Carly's !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

**SONG FIC **

_We'll drive, one thousand miles an hour_

_We'll fly by wheat fields and water towers_

_We'll go. We'll go and we'll go and we'll go _

_Let's go_

**1000 Miles Per Hour - Ok Go**

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- Sam :: Where's That Music Coming From ?

- Writer :: **SONG FIC** !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

-** MEANWHILE AT FREDDIE'S PLACE !**

-** HE WOKE UP BECAUSE HE HERD THE MUSIC TOO !**

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- Freddie :: AHHHHHH ! I'M IN A FAN FIC AGAIN !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- **BACK TO SPENCER !**

- **STILL ON PHONE !**

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- Spencer :: Hey Socko ! I'm Hearing Some Music !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

**LOOK AT MY PROFILE **

**READ MY OTHER STORIES**

**REVIEW THIS ONE **

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- *Ms. Benson herd Freddie screaming and rushed to his room with her _**UNNECESSARILY LARGE**_ First Aid Kit*

- Ms. Benson :: **FREDDIE** ! **MY BABY** !

- Freddie :: Oh Mom !

- Ms. Benson :: Who Did This To You !

- Freddie :: Mom There's Nothing Wrong !

- Ms. Benson :: That's What They Want You To Believe !

- Freddie :: **Who's They** !

- Ms. Benson :: You're Going To A Night Doctor !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**


	2. Chapter 2

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- Freddie :: **A NIGHT DOCTOR** !

- Ms. Benson :: Yes ! You Need One !

- Freddie :: But, I'm Not Hurt, No One Came In Here Tonight, You Have A Gigantic First Aid Kit That Has Way More Medical Supplies Than The Doctor Has Plus A Lot More Medical Stuff In The Back Room, And You're A Part-Time Nurse ! Mom, You Are Absolutely Completely 100% Paranoid !

- Ms. Benson :: **DID I NOT SAY THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT YOU TO THINK **!

- Freddie :: **AGAIN WHO'S THEY **!

- Ms. Benson :: You Would Know _They_ If They Had Not Banged Your Head On The Wall To Make You Lose Your Memory After They Beat-ted You Up Then Raped You !

- Freddie :: **WHERE DID YOU EVEN GOT THAT IDEA THAT SOMEONE DID THAT **!

- Ms. Benson :: You Don't Need To Know !

- Freddie :: ….. DO I EVEN _LOOK_ HERD !

- Ms. Benson :: …. _No _!

- Freddie :: Okay ! You Can Just Check Me Out Here !

- Ms. Benson :: Okay ….. Fine …. I'm Sorry …. BUT, I'M WATCHING THAT DOOR !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

- **BACK AT SAM'S **!

- **SHE IS ABOUT TO LEAVE TO CARLY'S TO WATCH A NEW **_**'BONE SOUP' **_**EPISODE **!

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

Sam :: NOW TO CARLY'S !

*later in the taxi she took to Carly's she's listing to her Pear-Pod*

Taxi Driver :: Hey Miss ?

Sam :: SHhhHh ! I'm Listing To Ginger Fox !

Taxi Driver :: …. Why Is A Teenager Like You Is Taking A Taxi In The Middle Of The Night With Out Your Mom Or Someone ?

*Sam paused her Pear-Pod*

Sam :: I'm Going To A Friend's House To Watch A New Episode Of_ 'Bone Soup' _And … Mom Is At A Rave With A Guy She Met At Wal-mart A Few Hours Ago ! She Did Not Tell She Was Going To A Rave, I Had To Read The Text At The Beginning The Story To Find Were She Went !

Taxi Driver :: …... Your Mom … Left You ….. Alone … For The Entire Night ….. To Go Party ….. With A Guy She Met At ….. Wal-mart ….. Hours Ago …. And She Didn't Even Tell You That She Was Going To Be Gone !

Sam :: Yeah And If I Know My Mom She Is Probably Out With A Foreign Guy That Doesn't Speak English ! My Mom Says Dating A Man That Doesn't Understand Gives Her More A Rush !

Taxi Driver :: ….. Okay !

Sam :: Yeah She Has Doing That For A Long Time ! Dating Foreign Dudes And Leaving Me Alone For Days !

Taxi Driver :: DAYS !

Sam :: Yeah After Her Dates Her And Her Date Goes To A Motel For Like Four Days Or So !

Taxi Driver :: …..

Sam :: Hey, Can You Get Me A Big Mac !

Taxi Driver :: …..

Sam :: Hello !

Taxi Driver :: …... _** FOUR DAYS**_ !

Sam :: Yeah Four Days, Can You Get Me A Big Mac !

Taxi Driver :: …. Sure !

Sam :: And A Large Coke !

Taxi Driver :: Of Course ! Got Any Money !

Sam :: …. When I Get To The Bush Well Plaza Can A Borrow Some Money There ?

Taxi Driver :: ... Okay !

Sam :: Cool ! Thanks ! … Sooooo You Took The Night Shift !

Taxi Driver :: Yeah !

Sam :: Yeah !

Taxi Driver :: You Know … A Guy I Work With That Used To Date A Woman Just Your Mother, Pam Pucket, They Went To A ….

Sam :: Wait Wait Wait, Pam Pucket !

Taxi Driver :: Yes, Pam Pucket !

Sam :: Dude That's My Mom's Name !

Taxi Driver :: Really, Wow !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

**SONG FIC **

_SAY YEAH YEAH YEAH_

_we got it goin' on keep on rockin'_

_Till the break of dawn got it goin' on and on_

**Say Yeah - Point Break **

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

Taxi Driver :: Hey, I Thought My Radio Was Broken !

Writer :: **SONG FIC** !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**


End file.
